Interfacer
, , , , or |part = GD_Sage_RaidWeapons.Shotgun. Sage_Seraph_Interfacer_Balance GD_Sage_RaidWeapons. Shotgun.SG_Barrel_Interfacer GD_Sage_RaidWeapons.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Hyperion_1_Interfacer |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link= ON }} Interfacer is a shotgun in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Hyperion. It can only be obtained as a rare drop from Voracidous the Invincible, Dexiduous the Invincible or Omnd-Omnd-Ohk in Ultimate Vault Hunter mode, or from the Seraph Vendor in Hunter's Grotto in True Vault Hunter and normal modes. Special Weapon Effects Consumes 2 ammo per shot. Fires slow-moving projectiles than spawns two additional projectiles in a horizontal row on either side of the original projectiles, which then flare out and reconnect with their parent projectiles. No movement speed penalty when aiming down sights. 60% Critical Hit bonus. Usage & Description The Interfacer fires slow-moving projectiles, their speed similar to Torgue shotgun gyrojets. Though it fires the listed number of projectiles in a standard spread, each projectile immediately splits, tripling the number of projectiles. The additional projectiles travel in two mirrored arcs, to the left and the right of the original projectiles, each traveling out on a wide spread before converging back together with the original projectiles. The extra projectiles are destroyed once they converge, while the original projectiles continue traveling. Additionally, the Interfacer has a second characteristic which makes it nearly unique among Borderlands 2 weapons: aiming down the sights does not slow the character down, other than preventing them from sprinting. This makes the Interfacer more flexible in situations where the character has to aim their shots, particularly for Axton if points are placed in Expertise. The Interfacer's decent projectile count and behavior make it very reliable at mid-range, but its pattern is a double-edged sword. While it can hit rear critical hit zones such as spiderant abdomens with ease, its spread is enormous at point-blank range and at longer ranges its extra projectiles vanish entirely, leaving a meager number of projectiles to do the job. This makes it difficult to use it as one would normally use a shotgun. Its slow projectile speed also makes it very difficult to use against fast moving or flying targets. However, when used at a proper distance that has the extra pellets striking the target, the Interfacer is capable of very high damage. Though this can be difficult against normal enemies, larger targets are very vulnerable to the Interfacer's extra pellets, particularly large bosses and raid bosses. An Assassin with B0re can also make excellent use of the Interfacer against large targets, as the curved path of the extra pellets can cause B0re to trigger multiple times for each. In any case, learning to maintain proper distance while using the weapon effectively triples its damage output, making the Interfacer one of the highest damaging shotguns available in Borderlands 2. Notes *The Interfacer can never spawn with a scope. **The Interfacer's "full speed while aiming down sights" effect is caused by the Scope part being forced to be completely empty (or NULL), rather than using the "Scope_None" part found on other iron sighted weapons. Setting the Scope part to NULL on any other weapon will produce the same effect. ***Interfacer and Greed are the only weapons that can spawn with that setting. *A Commando with enough points in Expertise can use the Interfacer to surpass sprint speed significantly while aiming down the sights, especially with the Legendary Soldier class mod. de:Interfacer ru:Намордник uk:Інтерфейс